


Eternity of Love.

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Broken and loved [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex is dying, poisoned by an alien dart during a mission, there is only way to save her but there was one person who stood against Kara... her cousin Clark.





	Eternity of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final part of the series, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is still Kalex so haters: Don't read!!!
> 
> Kalex shippers: please enjoy and I thank you all for your support.

3 months had passed since that day, since the day on the balcony Alex and Kara shared their first kiss and things were going well for them, Kara was happily back home and in Alex’s arms and for the first time since this whole awful mess came down… Alex was well and truly happy, until disaster struck.

Alex was on a mission for the DEO when she was badly hurt, there was an Alien who shot poison darts from his palm and Alex was hit, they were losing time and Alex was dying.

In Kara’s short lifetime death had taken much from her, it had taken her home world and her parents, now it was coming for Alex but this time she was not going to lose… this time she would break every rule there was to save Alex… no matter the cost and there was only one hope to save her but it was risky at that too.

Clark arrived at her apartment as soon as he got a message from Kara who was waiting patiently “Kara…, you ok” he asked and Kara shook her head, her eyes were red from crying so much.

“No I’m not ok… Alex…. She’s dying” Kara whispered.

“I know, Eliza called me” Clark replied, “I’m sorry Kara” he said.

Kara looked to him “Clark… does the fortress have a way to save her?” Kara asked.

Clark shook his head “The poison is highly toxic, any attempt to cure her will end her life faster and more painfully, the poison adapts fast to any cure” he replied.

Kara growled “That I know, tell me something I don’t fucking know” Kara replied.

Clark sighed “Kara I’m sorry but the only species who are invulnerable to the poison are Kryptonians” Clarks said.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks and she looked back over her shoulders to look at Clark with narrow eyes “Say that again” she said firmly.

“Kryptonians are the only species that are invulnerable to the poison” he said.

Kara smiled “Is my Kryptonian DNA still stored in the fortresses database?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, why?” Clark asked in response not liking the grin on Kara’s face.

“Is it possible to duplicate it?” Kara asked.

Clark thought about it for a second before nodding his head “It’s possible but Kara… your seriously not considering thinking what I think you are thinking” Clark said worried.

“Oh, I am, we duplicate Kryptonian DNA using the database and my blood as a sample, we take Alex to the fortress and we put her and me in the chamber” Kara said.

Clark shook his head “No, I will not allow my fortress to be used for this, you have no idea how Alex’s body would react, you could create an abomination” Clark warned.

“I am doing this Clark, with or without your consent I am doing this… death has taken everything from me, it took Krypton from me, it took my parents and my family” Kara said as she walked to a lead box nearby.

“Kara, you have me… I’m your family” Clark said softly still trying to convince Kara not to do this.

Kara turned to him and walked closer “We stopped being family the moment you dropped me off with the Danvers, you were all I had left and you sent me away but I am glad you did… I thank you for that but we are no longer family” and with that she opened the lead box and Clark dropped to the floor in agony.

Inside the lead box was Kryptonite.

“You know the best thing about being human, being unaffected by this little rock” Kara said, her heart broke at the sight of her cousin gasping on the floor in pain.

“Kara… please… stop” Clark pleaded.

“If it was Lois in Alex’s position, you would do the same thing” Kara said knowing he would and if Lois died he would become tyrant, she refused to become that, she refused to let Alex die.

Clark did not argue with Kara because she was right, he would do the same if it was Lois.

Kara walked to the door and closed the box, Clark got to his feet and looked at Kara “If you’re going to do this, I’ll have to stop you” Clark threatened.

“Go ahead and try but before you do, you should know… I am not alone” Clark turned around and standing there with his arms folded was J’onn J’onzz, “J’onn please stop her, we can’t let her do this” he pleaded.

“No” J’onn replied and he punched Clark hard knocking him down, Clark was still recovering from the Kryptonite and one punch from J’onn knocked him out.

Kara tossed the lead box to J’onn “Get rid of that and get Alex and take her to the fortress then meet me at the DEO” Kara said and he nodded his head before flying off to get rid of the Kryptonite and then to get Alex.

The DEO was silent and J’onn was waiting for Kara who walked in “Ok let’s get going” she said and he nodded before lifting Kara up and took her to the fortress where Alex was waiting, she was unconscious and laying on the bed that Clark had for when he and Lois stayed there.

“The chamber is prepared, I’ve reversed it and duplicated Kryptonian DNA using the database and using a sample of your own DNA that we had at the DEO” J’onn said as he worked the console as Kara held Alex up and they got inside the chamber.

J’onn used the console to lock the chamber and he prepared it fully “Ok, are you ready?” he asked and she nodded her head.

“Do it” she said and he hit the button.

The chamber began to glow, Kara felt her powers returned and Alex remained unconscious in her arms, Kara held onto her as the chamber glowed bright with each passing second until finally it dimmed and returned to normal.

Kara carried Alex out of the chamber and handed her back to J’onn who smiled, “you go on ahead… take her back to my apartment, I’ll catch up” Kara said.

J’onn looked at her “What are you going to do?” he asked.

“This place is nothing but a copy, a reminder of what I lost… Clark does not deserve it” she said and he nodded his head and flew away with Alex in his arms.

Kara looked around and sighed “This place it’s just a copy… Krypton… my home… is dead” she whispered before firing her heat vision, destroying everything in her way, she was going to burn this place to the ground.

Clark arrived by this point, he ordered her to stop but she didn’t… she ignored him and continued to burn it down until finally the fortress began to fall, Kara sped out and Clark was hot on her tail as the fortress fell.

Clark watched in horror as the last vestige of Krypton vanished forever in the fire, he looked to Kara “Why?” he asked.

“Krypton is gone… it was ‘my’ home, the fortress was just a reminder of what I lost” Kara growled “You are not the last son of Krypton, you are more of the son of earth” she said and with that she blasted into the sky leaving him and wreckage of the fortress behind.

Hours past and Kara was sitting next to the bed Alex was in, Alex was still unconscious and unaware of what Kara did to save her life, mean whilst Kara was having an internal struggle… did she do the right thing? Did she cross the line in destroying the last connection Clark had left of their home world?

She hated herself for what she did, she was just so angry that Clark tried to stop her from saving Alex, she could barely look herself in the mirror at what she became but with Alex’s life on the line Kara had to do anything to save her.

Now she feared what Alex would do if she heard what Kara did, would she be ashamed? Would she hate her?

Kara had so many fears right now that it was practically killing her, seeing Alex laying there now was making her scared.

No doubt Clark would come back for revenge at what she did and she would not blame him if he did, she deserved whatever she had coming for her.

Eliza knocked on the door “Kara… Clarks here” Eliza whispered, she knew what Kara did and she was not angry, in fact she was grateful at Kara’s actions because it saved Alex’s life.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded her head before standing up and planting a kiss on Alex’s lips, she headed out to meet whatever punishment he was going to give.

Clark stood before her, his fists clenched tight as he glared at her “You crossed the line Kara” He growled in anger.

“Kal… go fuck yourself” Kara replied no longer caring about what he would do to her.

Clark pulled a device from his pocket and she sighed “Seriously, so you’re going to send me to the phantom zone for saving Alex” Kara said with a disbelieving scoff.

“I am sorry Kara but you left me no choice, you have become too dangerous” Clark said and he aimed the device at her.

Kara lowered her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable but instead something else happened, there was a hard gust of wind that blew past her and then followed by a loud crash that caused the room to quake.

Kara opened her eyes and she smiled bright, standing there with her hand on Clarks throat and pinning him against the wall was Alex.

“Get the fuck away from Kara” she snarled and she tossed Clark out the window.

Clark flew away not wanting to mess with a half human and half Kryptonian Alex Danvers, she was on equal footing as he was and she was highly protective of Kara too.

Eliza and Jeremiah hugged Alex tight and Alex smiled though she was careful not to hurt either one of her parents.

Eliza and Jeremiah left to give the girls some privacy, Kara looked to the floor “I’m sorry if I let you down” she whispered.

Alex smiled and she placed her palms tenderly on Kara’s cheeks “You listen to me Kara, you saved my life and to be honest… I like this badass side of you” Alex admitted and Kara laughed before pulling Alex tight against her body.

Alex smiled as she hugged Kara back tight before kissing her deep, Kara moaned as their tongues danced and duelled as the kiss turned ferocious, Kara and Alex’s hands were running over each other’s bodies and through each other’s hairs.

Kara lifted Alex up and on instinct Alex wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips, Kara stumbled about and finally pinned Alex to the wall, Alex moaned in response to how forceful Kara was with her and she looked it but 2 could play at that game.

Alex managed to break from the pin and she span them both around and pinned Kara harder to the wall but she underestimated her own new-found strength and they both ended up going through the wall and into the main bedroom and they landed on the bed.

Once the dust and smoke cleared Kara and Alex laughed as they looked at the hole in the wall, Alex looked to Kara and gripped the front her dress tight with both hands, Kara nodded her head and Alex used her new-found strength to rip the dress open.

The fun was just beginning and now Kara and Alex had something far more special than ever before, a love that would never be broken ever again… the strongest love there was.

They had eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
